


The Human Friend

by chessdaze



Series: Onyx the Revenant [3]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, a character with no name and little backstory? Mine now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessdaze/pseuds/chessdaze
Summary: She had just wanted to thank them for saving her, yet somehow she became apart of a...very strange family. Not that she would have it any other way.AKA A collection of drabbles based around the human girl you save in the game. I named her Chloe.
Series: Onyx the Revenant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537732
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I need to write 7+ pages about the human girl you meet in-game? No. Did I anyways? Absolutely. I definitely plan to write more which is why I said a collection of drabbles, they might just be a little slow going for now as it's the holidays and work is super busy. I hope you enjoy, though!

“Are you sure?” Davis asked once more as they came upon the worn down cathedral. “I’ll escort you back if you’ve changed your mind.”

The human girl hesitates now that she has been given a moment to do so. Her fingers twirl the braid of hair around her finger. She had come this far hadn’t she? Her opposite hand full of gifts to give. No. No, she couldn’t turn away now. They didn’t turn away from her - so she wouldn’t to them. Especially when she had come to thank them. “I’m sure,” She answered with a nod. “Thank you for bringing me, Mr. Davis.”

“It was my pleasure.” A rare smile came onto the remnant’s face. “I’m just glad you decided to trust them. They’re good people.”

“Yes...Yes, they are.” She said, looking down at the bags before up at Davis once more. He had turned around and was walking up the steps to the ‘base’ of the revenants. She takes a deep breath before following him up the stairs. He pushes the doors open and quietly asks that she wait at the door before walking any further in. She obeys, holding the handles of her bags tightly as he walked through the open church. She takes a moment to look around. It...wasn’t quite what she had expected. It was much nicer, in fact. The church, worn down and crumbling like most of the environment, had a very cozy and home-like vibe and look. Even if there were weapons on display on the right side. It was much nicer than where she had once been held captive. It only strengthened her belief that these revenants were different. They were actually trying to live instead of wallowing in their self-pity and bloodlust-

“It’s...It really is you.” She snaps out of her thoughts and turns her head, seeing the black-haired revenant who had given her Davis’s card. He looked so...casual compared to when they had first met and he had been wearing a blood veil and gas mask. “When Davis mentioned you were here, I could hardly believe it. Please, come in. You are welcome here.” He offers his hand, and she smiles and takes it, stepping over the threshold of the door. He helps close the doors behind her and she goes back to holding her bags tightly.

“What brings you all the way out here?”

“I had wanted to thank you all for saving me.” He seemed surprised by that answer, and she held up the bags a little higher. “Davis told me about you all so I got gifts I hope you all will like.”

His visible eye softened. Though red as they were, she couldn’t help but find comfort in them. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble, but I’m sure everyone will appreciate -” He’s cut off by her shoving a bag at him, “-them?” He gave a puzzled look before cautiously taking the bag from her hand.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t give you a present, did you?”

“I…-” He gave a glance to the bag, then back at her, and smiled still. “Thank you.” He realizes she’s staring expectedly and shakes his head before looking into the bag. It was a book, of course, Davis would tell her he liked books. He reached in and pulled out the book. The cover was torn in a few places, but it more or less appeared to be intact. The cover was a dusted purple, likely from age, but he could thankfully make out the letters across the cover. “Fairytales from around the world?”

“Davis said you like more scholarly books, but sometimes it’s just nice to have something else to read.” She said, nervously pushing back hair behind her ear. “I hope it’s not too...childish.”

He shakes his head again. “Not at all. I don’t have a lot of narrative books. I’ll be sure to start reading this as soon as I can. Thank you, uh…..” There’s a pause and he gives a tilt of his head. “I just realized, we never got your name.” 

“Oh! Right!” She had meant to introduce herself first! She was so excited about giving out the presents she had nearly forgotten. “My name is Chloe.” 

“It’s a pleasure, Chloe.” He said, putting the book back in the bag. “Let me put this at my desk and I’ll introduce you to everyone else.” She nodded and walked after him. Davis spared her a look as she walked down the flight of steps but she just smiled in his direction before continuing to follow Louis. 

“Oh wow...that is a lot of books.”

“Ah, yes. I’ve gotten quite the collection of the years.” He said, putting the bag down on a free space on the desk. “If you're interested in reading any, you’re welcome to borrow one.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

She smiles, shoulders slumping. He was definitely a nice revenant, one of the nicest she had ever met. It was like all the tension in her body finally started to leave her. As he guided her through the church. The next stop was the area full of weapons. It made the tension come back into her shoulders, but after the red-haired man came over to see her and spoke to her, she started to feel herself relax again.

“Chloe? It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yakumo.”

“It’s a pleasure. Here, this is for you.” She handed him a bag. He blinked, looking between and Louis for a moment. Louis motioned for him to take it and he did and looking in it quicker than a child receiving a Christmas present. “Aw, no way.” He laughed and pulled out a bottle of brandy. “This is some nice brandy, you sure this is alright for me to have?”

“Yeah. None of the humans really drink at the shelter. And for the ones that do, well, there’s plenty to go around so they let me have it.”

“We’ll have to share a drink later, yeah? Oh, wait, are you old enough to drink?”

“How young do you think I am?” Chloe said with a huff, a hand going to her hip. “Plus, does it really matter anymore?”

“I’m not getting in trouble with Davis. That man scares me more than any Lost.” Yakumo said with a laugh, carefully putting the bottle back into the bag. “Well, are you?”

“Yes. I’m 23.” 

“Then I’ll save you a glass.” He said with a grin, already heading over to the bar. Louis shook his head and used the opportunity to introduce Chloe to Rin, who had just come out of her vault. 

“A human? Wow! Don’t see a lot of you out and about anymore! Did Davis bring you here?”

“Ah, yeah, he did.” Chloe nodded, looking at Louis for guidance. Thankfully he seemed to understand and he gave a glossed over version of events that happened between them - deciding to not mention the part where she tried to kill herself. Thankfully. 

She had thought a lot after that moment on what she really wanted, why she was living, and if she even wanted to. The fact that she made it to the shelter was a miracle by itself. There were therapists to talk to at the shelter, those who wanted the humans to feel safe and secure. But she had been on edge constantly, safe in the shelter or not. “Thanks, for not saying anything about…” She trailed off after they walked away from Rin’s table.

“It’s not my place to say anything, really.” He said, stopping for a moment to look at her. “But, I would just like to say - I’m happy you’re alive.” 

Chloe felt like her heart had stopped, and she almost dropped the last bag still in her hands. Tears swelled in her eyes and she looked away. She didn’t want to make things awkward or make him feel bad. She just…-- 

“And I’m not the only one.” 

She blinked, vision a little blurry from the tears. He points behind her, and she turns. Time slows down, for a moment. She knew this man’s name. It was so odd that it had stuck with her the most. He had barely spoken when she had encountered them. If anything Louis left more of an impression than anyone. But this man...Onyx…

He almost looked ready to cry too.

Before she even realized it, he had made it in front of her. Leaning forward as if he had to stop himself at a high speed to not run into her. She flinched, but none of the revenants made a move until she visibly relaxed.

“Sorry! Sorry I--I’m just so glad you’re okay.” She blinked, a stray tear fell down the side of her face as the man smiled down at her. It was almost blinding. She vaguely saw a girl with white hair in the corner of her vision, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Onyx. He was so...happy. Happy to see her! They were all happy to see her!

It was almost too much.

“I, uh, this is for you!” She said, quickly holding up the bag and using it as a chance to wipe her face. “I wanted to say thanks for saving me and….”

“Really? Louis did most of the work-”

“She brought presents for me and Yakumo too,” Louis said, encouraging Onyx to take the present from the human’s now shaking hands. He nodded and quickly did so if only to see her stop shaking. 

Chloe holds her breath as Onyx shifts through the bag and pulls out the present. It was a pair of headphones, much like the ones he wore around his neck. These had a different design though, instead of the black, yellow, and white plaid, these were simply black with golden hearts on the side. She had to blink a few times but she swore she saw the heart-shaped shine grow in his left eye.

“These are amazing, where did you find them? In such good condition too.” Onyx’s eyes haven’t left the headphones, the white-haired girl takes a few small steps forward to look over the gift aswell.

“They were at the shelter. No one was using them though and they were just collecting dust so…”

“They’re so cool!” Chloe finally felt herself breath easily. “Thank you so much! Uh--”

“Chloe.”

“Chloe.” Onyx smiled softly. “I’m Onyx, and this is Io.” The girl gave a monotone ‘hello’ in response but seemed more preoccupied with Onyx’s headphones. 

“What’s all the fuss about?” The group turns to see a blonde girl walking up to them. “Is that a--” She trails off, a hand going in front of her face.

“Oh, Mia, perfect timing,” Louis said, gesturing between the human and revenant girls. “Chloe, this is Mia. She joined our group just after we met you.” 

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you,” Chloe said with a small wave.

“Same here,” Mia said, shock having worn off and her hand dropped down to her hip. “I didn’t know you guys had any human friends. Are you sure it’s safe for you to be away from the shelter?”

The concern she showed only after just having met her was comforting, in a way. At least she could trust this revenant, like all the others here as well. “Davis escorted me, I’ll be fine. Thank you, though.”

“Alright, we’ve crowded Chloe long enough,” Louis said, giving a small wave to Onyx and Io, then to Mia. They seemed to get the hint and said goodbyes before going off in separate directions. After everyone had left, Chloe let out a heavy breath. “Sorry, I hope they didn’t overwhelm you. I just noticed you shaking and--”

She raised her hands. Oh. She was shaking, wasn’t she? “I-”

“You didn’t notice.” She nodded to his words. It wasn’t a question. “Here, why don’t you come sit down.” Louis gently guided her towards the couches she had only barely taken notice of. His hands hover over her skin, not wanting to touch her without her permission and when she was completely comfortable. It was clear that the latter wasn’t occurring, even if she wasn’t entirely aware of it. She flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, curling into the corner of the couch and leaning against the arm. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“I….yes.” Was all she could manage to say.

“Just wait right here, I’ll be back in a moment.” With that he quickly made his way towards the bar where some of the others seemed to be gathering, but she barely took note and instead looked around the room she was in. There was a bed on one side covered in...candles? Wasn’t that a fire hazard? On the opposite side was a map, tons of lines, notes, and extra pictures scattered across them. But she couldn’t focus on it. Her mind was finally catching up to her body and she realized how bad she must have looked. Curled up on the couch and shaking like some child. She was so embarrassed, and ashamed. She thought her time in the shelter would have helped, and it did, but--

“Here you go, Chloe.” She looked up, blinking tears out of her eyes to see Louis handing her a glass of water.

“Thank you…” She said just barely above a whisper, taking the glass with both of her hands. The shaking seems to have calmed somewhat, but she held the glass with a death-like grip to make sure she didn’t drop it, or to force herself to stop shaking, at this point it was hard to tell which. The revenant sat on a couch near her, and she just tried to focus on taking sips of water. There wasn’t a word spoken between them, though Davis did come over to speak to Louis and check on her. Louis simply said that she got overwhelmed and needed a moment, which she only nodded along with.

It was true after she had calmed down enough to think about it. She was still used to how the revenants who held her captive used to treat her. Since going to the shelter it has gotten better. She knows not all revenants are out to get her now, the ones in the shelter like Davis only wanted to protect her, and the other humans there are so nice and helpful. She should be happy, she should be fine! And yet...

“Maybe I should take her back to the shelter.” She heard Davis say. She couldn’t take her eyes off the glass of water in her hands.

“That might be a good idea.”

“I-I’m fine, really,” She tried, looking up at the two men - but they didn’t believe her in the slightest. She could tell by the look on their faces.

“You shouldn’t force yourself to do too much at once, Chloe,” Louis said, standing up from where he sat. “You’re welcome back anytime Davis deems it safe enough to bring you.” Louis steps in front of her, offering his hand yet again. She stares at it for a moment before finally unlatching one of her hands from the glass to take it. He helps her stand, taking the glass from her once she could finally peel her other hand off of it. “As I said, I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“....Thank you, Louis.” 

He smiled at her, and she couldn’t stop the tears from finally falling freely. The two men seemed stunned as she started sobbing into her hands. They exchanged looks before Davis started to escort her away. Even Davis putting a hand on her shoulder made her jump, but he waited for her to adjust before starting to walk beside him, sniffling and trying to hide how much she was actually crying from everyone else in the church. Yakumo seemed to realize something was wrong, but Davis put up his hand to stop him from coming closer and saying they were leaving.

“Oh...kay?” Yakumo rubbed at the back of his neck. “See you ‘round Chloe! Don’t be a stranger!” 

She gave him a small wave but didn’t entirely turn to face the group. As they made their way to the door however, They both stopped as they heard someone walking behind them - it was Onyx.

“Do you need help escorting her back?” He asked Davis, sparing a worried glance towards Chloe.

“Thank you for the offer, Onyx. But I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. You don’t have to worry about either of us.”

There’s a pause where Onyx stares and crosses his arms in front of his chest. This was the Onyx that Chloe remembered. Stoic, speaking with his eyes and nothing else. His eyes had doubt, worry, and suspicion all in one. Somehow. 

“I’m serious, Onyx.” Davis pushed. 

“Alright.” He finally caved, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. “Just be careful out there. The Lost are getting tougher by the day.” Onyx stepped forward to open the door for both of them. Davis thanked him and guided Chloe out of the building. He stays lingering in the doorway even after the two of them have already started down the wrecked road to the shelter. Chloe makes the mistake of looking behind her before they turn a corner, to see Onyx waving exaggeratedly at them. She couldn’t bring herself to wave back before turning the corner and taking a few large steps to be closer to Davis.

She’s still sniffling, rubbing new tears off of her face. “You did good, Chloe.” She hears Davis say. “No one would have questioned it if you had never wanted to interact with Revenants ever again, yet you gave them a chance.”

“But I-”

“No one expects you to get over the past so quickly.” Davis cut her off. “You did well to last as long as you did, all things considered. Like Louis said, you don’t have to force yourself to do too much at once.”

“...Thank you, Davis.” He stops for a moment, looking back at her. She stops as soon as she’s next to him, reaching out to put a hand over the armor on his arm. “I don’t think I could have come as far as I have without you.”

He places a hand over hers, but it only lasted for a moment. He was more of a man of business, and right now his business was protecting her and getting her back to the shelter. “Let’s move, alright?”

“Yes.” Chloe nodded and kept close to him as they walked through the wasteland. “Would you mind escorting me in the future, Davis?”

“It would be my pleasure.” 


	2. Girl's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits the base to find that all the boys are out - so of course, it has to be a Girl's Day in! She still feels so out of place, but it's a work in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 has not been kind to me, and half of this chapter has been sitting in drafts for over a month now. But I finally got the time and energy to continue it. Thanks to everyone who left nice comments on the last chapter, you really helped me push through on finishing this one <3

Davis kept his promise, he would escort Chloe to the home base of Louis and his friends whenever he deemed it safe enough. But even Chloe could tell the state of the Gaol was slowly getting worse. They were coming across more of the Lost with each passing day. Occasionally they would have to turn around and cancel her visits because Davis didn’t think he could get her to the church safely.

Thankfully, today had been one of the days where he could, and Chloe barely takes a step into the building before being addressed.

“Chloe! Perfect Timing!”

Chloe looks up from her bags of gifts she was trying to sort in her hands to see who had addressed her. It had been Murasame, who was waving at her from across the room. Around her were Coco, Io, and Mia. Chloe smiled and excused herself from Davis to walk over to where they were. She had started to talk more to the others here over her visits, though a majority of her time was still spent with Louis, Yakumo, and Onyx. They had saved her life, so no one faulted her for playing favorites. But slowly she started to open up to the girls as well. As she walked, she couldn’t help but notice none of the boys were around, actually. 

“The boys are out, well - besides Davis I guess,” Murasame confirmed her thoughts and also gave a wave to Davis, who gave a small one back before going to his normal guarding position by the entrance. “So we were going to have a girl’s day! And you’re just in time!”

“A girl’s day?” Chloe echoed.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had one before,” Murasame said with a wave of her hand. “Then again, Mia said she hadn’t either!”

“Hey,” Mia huffed, hands on her hips. “I had a little brother to worry about, and Io hasn’t either!”

“Yeah but she has no memories. Not the same.” 

This was a lot of information to process at once. Chloe looked between the two girls before at Coco, who simply gave a shrug. “What you got there, Chloe?” The woman pointed to the bags in the human’s hands, and everyone’s attention was back on her again. “More presents?”

“Uh, yeah.” Chloe gave a nervous laugh, holding the bags a little higher. “Though I guess it works out if we’re having a girl’s day - it’s mostly food.” She knew revenants gained little by eating human food - but they had all expressed that they liked eating. Especially Yakumo, who always seemed to make her enough onigiri to take back to the shelter and share with others. He had explained to her why he liked eating Onigiri, and about his old friends. So, she figured some snacks at least would be welcome, and seeing the smile that broke out on the Revenant's faces made her smile too.

“Awesome! What do you have?”

“Some noodles, sandwiches, oh and some blood bead candy.”

“How did you get your hands on that?” Coco asked, taking one of the bags to look into it.

“Some were made for the revenants at the shelter, and there was plenty so I took a few. With Davis’s permission, of course.” 

“Nice! We could eat these and chill in the hot spring!” Murasame said with a cheer.

Oh, right, a hot spring. She turns her head to look down the hall that leads to it. She had forgotten they had one here. She doesn’t remember if she had ever even been to a hot spring. She had been so busy with school before the great collapse, and everything that had happened afterward. She feels a push to her shoulder and suddenly she’s stumbling forward as Murasame pushes her towards the hot spring while energetically talking, Io and Coco not far behind. 

“Watch after the place, will you Davis?” Coco called to the man just before passing into the hall.

“Of course. You girls have fun.” Chloe could only just barely catch the reply before one final shove is given to her back and she stumbles into the locker room area. 

Everyone else starts undressing and getting ready to go into the hot spring with idle chatter filling the air. But Cloe has only managed to set her bags down on the bench and keep her eyes off of the other girls. She had been excited about going into the hot spring in theory, but now she had been hit with a sudden realization. These girls...were revenants. They didn’t get injured or heal the same way humans dow. Their skin is flawless, eyes still have shine and life to them - even Io who despite being emotionally void most of the time had a child-like curiosity in her eyes - they _ looked more alive _ than a lot of the humans she knows at the shelter.

They look more alive than she does.

“Chloe?” She snaps out of her thoughts to find that all the other girls had already changed, towels wrapped around them and sandals on to go into the hot spring. It a second for her eyes to refocus and find who exactly had spoken, and it was Coco looking at her with a concerned expression while the other girls continued to the hot spring door. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry I-”

“Do you not feel comfortable getting undressed in front of other girls?” 

Chloe blinked, “How did-”

“It’s not that hard to figure out,” Coco said, adjusting the hat on her head. Wait, why did she still have a hat on her head if she’s going into the hot spring? “Are you sure you’re comfortable enough to go into the hot spring at all?”

“I…” Chloe looked down at the bags for a moment before sighing. She sits down next to them, and Coco sits down next to her. “I don’t know. I thought I was fine with it but-”

There’s a moment of silence where she can just feel Coco staring at her. Coco was sort of an enigma to Chloe. Louis trusted her, said she was a good person, so she trusted his judgment. But she could never figure out what the older woman was thinking, and she always seemed to catch on quickly or know more than anyone else in the building - even Louis who she was convinced knew everything about anything.

“Do you have scars you don’t want to show?”

Chloe’s heart practically stopped and she whipped her head around to Coco. She had been wrong if anyone knew everything - it was Coco.

“So that’s it, right?”

“...Yes.”

“You don’t have to go in if you’re not comfortable,” Coco said, standing back up. “You can just stick your feet in the water or something.”

“You’re...not going to ask?” Chloe was surprised, really. Wouldn’t most people want to know what she was hiding, and why? Wouldn’t anyone else look at her with pity in their eyes?

“Do you want to tell?” The revenant looked down at her and her throat was dry.

“...No.” Is all she could manage to squeak out.

“Then I won’t ask, you can tell us when you’re ready.” Coco patted her head. It felt like something her mother would do when she was a child. Such a small gesture almost brought tears to her eyes. “I am a bit worried you’ll overheat with those clothes on, though. So...one second.” Coco’s hand left her head, and suddenly Chloe felt cold. She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at where Coco was digging through a closet. “Here we are, I knew we had one around.”

Coco walked back over with a simple white bathrobe and handed it to her. Chloe stood from the bench and took it. “Will this cover everything?”

“Most of it.” With that Chloe absentmindedly rubbed at her neck. The high collar she wore covered the smallest scar she had, but also the most traumatizing. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she tried to block out the memories. She wasn’t a slave anymore, she didn’t have to worry about that kind of thing- “But I can just...keep the hood up or something.” Thank goodness the bathrobe had one. 

“You could also put a towel around your neck. Just dip it in the water and wrap it around.” Coco suggested, putting a hand on her hip. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop the other girls from asking if they try.”

“Thank you, Coco.” Chloe said, hugging the robe as if it was her lifeline. She didn’t deserve this. She should have just sucked it up and changed with everyone else. She should have-

Suddenly Coco’s hand is on her head again, and she deflates. All the stress left her shoulders and slumped, her jaw unclenched, she released a heavy breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“One step at a time, kid.” Chloe looked up to see Coco smiling down at her. “I’ll see you in there.” 

“...Yeah.” Chloe managed a small smile back before Coco pulled her hand away and started walking towards the hot spring door.

Once she was alone, Chloe sat down on the bench again as she tried to regain her composure. She couldn’t help but think of all the imperfections on her body, all the scars, all the trauma. Was she really brave enough to show all those girls that?

But they were revenants. They didn’t scar as much because of their natural healing, sure - but anything that was strong enough to scar them was possibly also strong enough to kill them. Those girls had died. Actually died. At least once all of them had died and come back to life. 

At one point, Chloe had wished for that to happen to her, for death to take her. For her suffering to end. How many times had they wished the same thing, only to be forced back to life? She sighed and looked at the bathroom, then the bag of snacks, then at the door.

Well, she wouldn’t find anything out just sitting here.

“There you are, Chloe!” Murasame waved as Chloe finally came out of the locker room. She wore the white bathrobe and a towel carefully placed around her neck. “Oh, where did you find that?” She pulled a hand out of the hot water to gesture at the bathrobe.

“I found it,” Coco said, absentmindedly putting a lock of hair behind her ear. “It was buried in the closet.”

“It’s cute.” Chloe smiled at the compliment as she sat next to the spring. 

“Uh, anyone want some snacks?”

“Oh, Oh, pass a blood bead candy over here!” Mia called from her place sitting at the edge of the hot spring.

Chloe smiled and went around distributing the snacks each girl wanted, then put the bag at the small table near the spring. She then moved to sit at the edge of the hot spring, putting her feet into the hot water with a sigh. It did feel nice, even if she was still a little uncomfortable. While the other girls were eating and chatting away she used it as a chance to quickly dip the small towel into the water and put it around her neck.

“Say, Chloe-” The human flinched, bracing herself for the onslaught of prying questions. About why she wasn’t dressed like any of the girls, why she wasn’t getting fully in the hot spring- “How’s life at the shelter treating you?” 

Oh...Okay, that wasn’t too bad of a question. She forces herself to relax, idly messing with the hood of the bathrobe as she speaks. “It’s as good as it can be, I suppose. A little stressful lately with all the Lost, but we manage.”

“Must be tough.” Mia hummed, tilting her head.

“It is, but it’s better than where I used to live.” She said with a weak smile. Anything was better than that hell. “I am happy there.” 

“Well, that’s all that matters, then,” Murasame said with a grin. “Say, met any cute guys?”

“Huh?” Chloe blinked, staring blankly at the redhead.

“What? Not into guys? Any cute girls then?” She said, shifting in the water and coming over to the edge where Chloe was.

“I- that’s-”

“C’mon! This is girl time! Of course we gotta talk about cute guys or girls!” She said with a huff, crossing her arms over the edge of the spring near Chloe. 

Coco and Mia could only laugh, though Io was the next to speak up with a confused tone. “Is that something we’re supposed to do?”

“Yeah! Talk about cute people, do beauty stuff, maybe play some video games. You know, fun stuff!”

Chloe exchanged a look with Coco, and the older woman gave her a look that matched the one she got in the locker room.  _ ‘You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to’, _ is what she got from it. Still...it was a harmless question. It had been so long since she had also had a ‘girl's day’ that she forgot that this was the sort of thing that she did talk about with her own friends. Before the great collapse, she remembers meeting with her friends for nights just like this. Back when times were simple, no worries about the Lost or rogue revenants. Back when the only thing she had to worry about was exams and getting to appointments on time. She had really taken that kind of thing for granted. 

With a deep breath, she started to speak, “I’m...into both?” Chloe softly confessed, scratching at her cheek nervously. 

“Really?!” Murasame asked excitedly, glad that the conversation was finally moving along. 

“Really.” Chloe said, “But I don’t think I’ve really seen anyone I’m interested in at the shelter.”

“Not even one?” Mia, now invested, had moved a little closer. 

“Yeah. They’re all super nice and all, but no one has really caught my eye. Not that I’ve really been looking either. Sorry that I’m so boring.” Chloe said with a nervous laugh, letting her hands fall into her lap. “Just been so focused on adjusting there that I didn’t even think about crushes or relationships, you know?”

“Hmmm….” Chloe didn’t like the look that was coming onto Murasame’s face. “Well, if not at the shelter, then how about here?”

“Huh?!” Chloe gasped.

“C’mon! You can tell us!” the redhead snickered. “You do hang around Louis a lot, have a crush on him?”

Chloe’s face burned, “No!”

“That was a pretty quick reaction.” Coco laughed.

“I don’t- I mean, he’s good looking sure but-”

“Well, we all know that. Louis is like the prettiest person here and it’s not fair.” Murasame whined softly, sinking back into the hot spring. 

Chloe pulled her legs out of the hot water and adjusted how she sat on the edge of the spring. She hadn’t expected such a turn to be taken in the conversation and had to take a deep breath. 

“Onyx is pretty good looking too, don’t you think?” Mia speaks up.

“Ohoho- got a crush on Mr.Hero?” Was Murasame always like this?

“No,” Mia stated plainly. “But if we’re talking about cute people, he’s cute. That’s all I’m saying.”

“He is.” Io finally spoke up, probably having been lost in the conversation and concept of it beforehand. “I like how Onyx looks.”

“I think you’re biased,” Coco stated, sliding into the hot water completely from her space at the edge of the spring. “But you’re right. I don’t think I’ve met a man who can pull off long hair like his before.”

“Right?!” Mia said with a laugh. “Even if he keeps it up all the time, it’s nice.”

The conversation continued from there, mentioning each of the boys. They all agreed Yakumo also looked nice but could come off as intimidating. Davis was the same, but definitely ten times more intimidating. But they all saw the two of them as more guardian and older brother figures if nothing else. Louis was pretty, smart, the whole package - but none of their types.

“I’m wondering when they’re finally going to confess.” Murasame hummed.

“Who?” Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

“Onyx and Louis, of course!” She said with a sigh. “It’s painful watching them sometimes.”

“I agree,” Mia said with a sigh. “When I’m out with Onyx sometimes, he brings up Louis a lot - I don’t think he realizes he does it.”

“Huh….” Chloe hummed, looking at her reflection in the water. “Now that you mention it, Louis talks about Onyx when I hang out with him. I wouldn’t say ‘a lot’ but definitely a noticeable amount.”

“Io!” Murasame turned to the white-haired girl. “You’re close to Onyx, what does he say about Louis?”

“...I’m not telling.” 

“Whaaaattt??” Murasame whined and continued to try to prod the truth out of Io, who bluntly refused.

The conversation died soon after, and they moved onto other topics. Chloe went into some details about how life at the shelter was, Mia told her stories of her adventures out with Onyx and other rather mundane subjects. For a moment it felt as if they weren’t in a hot spring in the middle of the Gaol, but back in her room at her parent's house. It was nice. Eventually, the spring was too much for them though, and they all agreed to get out and cool off in Murasame’s room. 

“Don’t wait up for me,” Chloe said, lagging behind a bit. “I’m going to grab the snacks and stuff.”

“We’ll wait for you back in the main hall,” Coco said with an understanding smile, shoving the other girls forward into the locker room. 

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, thank god for Coco. She pulled her hood down, feeling a little dizzy from the hot air. She had before but tried to keep it together so she didn’t have to remove it. She pulled off the wet towel from around her neck as well, it had long since become cold. She put it over the back of one of the chairs before rubbing at her neck.

Fingers trace over the puncture scars on her neck and shoulders. A painful reminder that this wasn’t her highschool room, and she would never have that peaceful of a life. Did she still even want a life? It was a question she still struggled with. But today had been...nice. Just talking, just living. She sighs, grabbing the bag of snacks and walking to the locker room. She waited until the noise of the other girls changing and talking died down, wanting them to leave before she stepped in. She pushed the door open slightly, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before making her way inside. It didn’t take her long to change and make her way back out to the other girls.

Though what she came back out to was not what she was expecting. She had expected to just see the girls gathered around and chatting. What she got was them worriedly standing over Louis and Yakumo - the former looking very worse for wear, and eyes practically glowing.

She knew that look anywhere. He was thirsty.

She hadn’t realized she dropped the bag she was holding, signaling her entrance. Almost all of the revenants snapped their heads up to see the terrified look on her face. “Shit.” Coco was the first to move, quickly running over and grabbing Chloe’s wrist. “Chloe, it’s okay, we have blood beads for him.” She tried to calm the human down, feeling her shake in her grip. But it was as if Chloe was in a trance, she had started to walk towards Louis. Terrified as she was, she was falling back into routine. If there was a revenant about to frenzy, she was to stop it. She was to sit there and take it. Even when they weren’t - she was still supposed to- she had to-

“Chloe, I-I’m alright-” Louis tried, but could barely make a noise above a hoarse whisper. Thankfully Onyx finally rushed back with the blood bead in hand, Davis not far behind him. While the two took care of Louis, Yakumo made his way over to Coco and Chloe. The human had still tried to move forward, and Coco was attempting to pull her back into the hallway where the rooms were.

“I got her,” Yakumo said, and with ease picked Chloe up into his arms. 

This seemed to finally snap the human out of her trance, a loud gasp escaping her lips and her mind catching up with the events. She finally registered how much she was shaking, that she was crying, as Yakumo carried her to one of the spare rooms - Coco following behind them. She opened the door for him and he made his way over to the bed to lay her down. Chloe didn’t have the energy nor want to fight against the placement. As soon as she was comfortably on the bed she curled up, turning her back to the revenants. 

“It’s okay Chloe,” Coco said, motioning Yakumo to leave the room so they wouldn’t crowd her. He mumbled something about standing guard just in case and left the room - closing the door behind him. The older woman sat on the edge of the bed, a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “It’s okay, nothing is going to happen to you.”

“B-But Lo-Louis--”

“Is fine. He didn’t need your blood.” She stated as if it was the most simple thing. “Nor do I think he’d even take it if you offered.”

She lets out a choked sob, and Coco continues her soothing words and rubs a hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her. She isn’t sure how much time had passed, but she finally starts calming down, enough to sit up at the very least. There’s still small sobs and hiccups, but she’s not in hysterics anymore. “I-I’m sorry I-” Chloe tried to apologize, but Coco put a finger on her lips.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Chloe waits for Coco’s hand to move before she continues. “It’s not--I just…” How does she even begin to explain what had just happened? She wasn’t even sure herself. She knows it had happened before, back before she lived at the shelter. Where she simply fell into a routine - a routine of suffering. It was the spiral that eventually led her to escape, and nearly taking her life.

Coco put a hand on her head, and just like before all the tension leaves from Chloe’s shoulders, though they were still shaking ever so slightly. “Kid, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.” She repeats what she had said before.

“But…”

“At the very least, you don’t have to right now,” Coco said, pulling her hand away. “Why don’t you take a nap or something? Then you can explain if you want to when you’re feeling better.”

“I….I want to…” She started, pulling at the fabric of her skirt. “..to see if...Louis is okay…”

“Alright, we can do that. Let me go see first though, okay?” The human nodded, and Coco gave her head one more pat before she left the room. Chloe could hear voices outside the door, and then silence. Her eyes didn’t lift from her hands on her skirt, trying not to rip the fabric with her tight grip as she waited in silence. 

Soon the door opened, and Chloe finally looked up. Coco walked in, Louis following not far behind her.

“Chloe, I’m sorry you had to see that-” Louis started, but before he could get any farther- he’s cut off by something unexpected. Chloe had scrambled up from the bed and rushed over to him, enveloping him in a hug. He coughs, the wind knocked out of him as he nearly falls back but catches himself on the door frame, the other hand wrapped around Chloe to make sure she didn’t lose balance. After stabilizing the two of them, he’s able to register that she is crying and mumbling into his shoulder. He isn’t able to make out what she’s saying and spares a glance with Coco. She rolls her eyes at him and makes a motion with her hand. He looks down at Chloe once more before wrapping his other arm around her as well, fully returning the hug. “I’m sorry, did I worry you that much?”

“I-I’m th-the one that should be-be sorry--” He finally heard Chloe say. “I c-could h-have helped and-and-”

“Chloe, look at me.” Louis pulls away just enough so he could look at her face. She looks at him, and he sees nearly that same terrified look he had caught a glance of in his thirst. Before his mind was in a haze and he wasn’t able to fully register how terrified she really looked. “You don’t need to ever give your blood to anyone unwillingly ever again. Donations at the shelter are one thing, but don’t think you have to hand yourself over to any thirsty revenant.”

“B-But-”

“Chloe,  _ you’re free. _ ” Louis said, cupping the side of her face. “You’re free from the environment that _made_ you do that. You have the power to choose now, don’t give up on yourself so easily.” 

Slowly the terrified look melted. Melted into something of relief, happiness, but also sadness - of what he couldn’t be sure, but at least she wasn’t scared anymore. She tried to speak again, but all that came out was a sob. His hand moved from her face to the back of her head as he gently pulled her back in for another hug. 

Again, time didn’t seem like too much of a factor. They stood there and hugged for as long as Chloe needed it, and afterward, Coco made her sit down and drink water to calm her down the rest of the way. Her body no longer shook, and while her eyes were puffy and red - tears no longer fell. 

“Davis wants to take you back to the shelter.” Coco finally said, but Chloe shook her head. “Don’t be stubborn Chloe, you’ve had a lot of excitement for one day.”

“We...didn’t…” 

“Huh?” the older woman leaned forward.

“We didn’t get to play the video game.” Chloe mumbled, looking away. 

Coco blinked and gave a laugh, standing up straight. “Well, it was girl’s night. I’m sure Murasame will be upset.”

“Sorry we ruined it for you,” Louis said, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“It’s alright, things happen,” Coco said with a wave of her hand. “I’ll go talk to Davis, maybe he’ll let you spend the night. Thinking about it, you probably shouldn’t travel right now.”

Chloe looked up, “A-Are you sure-? I mean- he’ll be mad and-”

“Please, I can handle a man being mad at me.” Coco winked and left the room.

Louis and Chloe shared a look and laughed. Coco really was something else. The revenant moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Chloe, taking her empty glass and putting it on the nightstand. “Are you feeling a little bit better, at least?”

“Yeah….Sorry I lost it like that.”

“Don’t apologize.” Louis shook his head. “I’m sorry to have scared you like that.”

“How about...we both agree to just stop apologizing? At least for today.” Chloe said, giving Louis a weak smile.

“I can agree to those terms.” 

Not long after Murasame comes busting down the door with a handful of equipment. She demands Louis leaves the room as it is now ‘girls only’, Mia helps push the other revenant out and Io and Coco file in not long after. Murasame busies herself with setting up the video game station, and Mia gathers extra blankets and pillows to scatter across the floor. Io had brought her bag of snacks and insists that she eats something, and Chloe is too shocked by Io being so insistent that she can’t find it in her heart to say no. 

Finally, though, as the sun starts going down the video game is started and Murasame is letting her play first, teaching her all the controls and back seat driving. But Chloe doesn’t mind, she lets herself get lost in this fantasy of video games and clean blankets, of whispered secrets and girl talk. Just for tonight, at least. 


End file.
